DragonBall:Nightmare Saga
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Its been six months since my last adventure. Now I have been thrown forward several years into the future where a new threat has all but destroyed Earth. Can I survive, or has my road reached its end? Find out inside!
1. Chapter 1

**DragonBall:Nightmare Saga**

**

* * *

AN:Hello, I know its been awhile since New Life Saga, but I have now begun this sequel. For those of you who have not read 'DragonBall:New Life Saga' I highly suggest doing so before you read this. Now enjoy!**

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

It has been six months since the BBQ at Capsule Corp. My name is David Mckee. Life has been more or less peaceful since then. Vegeta mostly trusts me, I think, and I train with him at least three

days a week. In this time I've gotten to know more of the Z-fighters well, including Trunks, Majuub and Yamcha. Gohan Videl Pan and myself went on a vacation to some tropical islands a couple months back. I also took the time to invent some techniques of my own, three of them actually.

The first move I made is the volcano, where I focus my ki into the ground and move it under my opponent, then bring it surging out of the ground and blasting my foe.

Scared the crap out of Vegeta the first time, before he beat my to within an inch of my life. The second is called the Hydra. Basicly, I fire a ki beam that splits into ten smaller beam that strike my foes from various angles. Lastly we have the galactic bomb, which is where I form a sphere of unstable ki, then wrap it int a layer of stable ki.

When the blast hits the foe the two layers feed off of each other resulting in a blast with far more power than a normal attack of its size.

I have also continued sparring with Pan and Gohan, though I am beyond Pan's level of strength its still fun to fight her. I've actually surpassed Gohan, though not by

very much, and he is still more skilled than I am. Yeah, thats it mostly. Though for me at least, the peace wouldn't last much longer. You see, I took a job at Capsule Corp as a security guard, needless to say within two days I was in charge of the security for the whole building. I did this mostly to make some money, now that I was sixteen.

So I suppose I should tell you this next chapter of my life, though even today it is hard for me to think about. I will now relay to you those events which forever changed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**DragonBall:Nightmare Saga**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

It was a routine day at Capsule Corp. I was dressed in black jeans, a white t-shirt under an unzipped black leather vest, I also had tennis shoes and black leather fingerless

gloves. Overall the look was inspired by Vegeta, and I had to say I liked it. I was sitting in the break room sipping at some coffee. Joe, another guard, sat across from me chowing on his all time favourite food, pizza.

"So you been to see that new movie?" Joe asked as he leaned back.

"Which one?" I repiled.

"You know, Space Gladiators!" He exclaimed.

"Oh that one, no. It never really got my interest," I said with a shrug.

"It was effin awsome," Joe assured me as he opened a coke.

I sipped my coffee before saying "I'll take your word for it," I glanced at my watch and saw that my break was up. "Talk to you later, I gotta get back up and see if Bulma

needs anything," I said standing.

"Sure," Joe agreed happily munching on his pizza.

I walked back out into the hall and started walking when the alarm suddenly went off loudly. "WARNING! WARNING! BREAK-IN AT LABORATORY THREE!" I shot down

the hall so fast that I doubted anybody could possibly have seen me. A break-in at lab three was trouble, that was Bulma's perssonal lab. It took maybe fifteen seconds for me to get there, the door looked like it had been melted open.

"The hell?" I muttered as I ran in, and somebody came flying in from the side with a kick that knocked my flying into the reinforced titanium wall with enough force to leave

a sizable dent, and it hurt like hell. I concluded at about this point that the intruder was not an average robber. I sprang back out to see a man there wearing white baggy pants, a green shirt, and a blue trench coat that flared out behind him dramaticly. He looked human except for the red glowing markings on his face, and the blood red

spiky hair was a bit off too.

"Nice kick, but maybe you should just surrender," I grunted, then noticed something warm trickling down my face. I put my fingers there and pulled them back, they had

blood on them. My blood.

"It looks to me like you should surrender!" The man shouted as he came in with a kick to the head but I ducked beneath it and moved behind before coming with a punch

only for him to whirl around and catch my arm before he tossed me away at an angle and fired off a small blast at me, which I swatted into the ceiling.

'Hope nobody gets hurt!' I thought as I came back in with another kick, but again he dodged aside and punched me in the face knocking me back a few feet. This guy was

good. I was getting annoyed, and I wanted to wrap this up before the other guards showed up. I called upon my inner strength and a golden aura erupted to life around me as I became a Super Saiyan, and that was when things went wrong. One of the devices in the lab over in the corner sparked with electricity before a stream of energy

shot out of it and hit me hard, only it wasn't painful. The other guy let out a cry of shock right then as the space around me started bending wildly.

"What is this!?" I cried in suprise as the room around me seemed to fade, then blackness. I awoke sometime later in my normal state, and feeling just a little groggy. The

floor was the same tiled blue I remembered from the lab, only it seemed cracked and broken. I slowly stood up rubbing my head, then as I looked around a gasp escaped me. The wall and ceiling were missing, as was an entire chunk out of the side of the Capsule Corp building, and as I looked outwards I saw the rest of West City, in ruins.


	3. Chapter 3

**DragonBall:Nightmare Saga**

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

My first reaction was shock, I sat there for almost an hour just trying to process things. Then after I regained my senses I scanned around mentally for any sign of the

others, but nothing. Then came rage, that man I fought before had to be behind this. I was about to take off to search for him when It registered on my brain. There was no smoke, no flames, and according to my watch it was exactly the same time it had been when I blacked out. Then came confusion.

I did the first thing that came to mind. "Hello!?" I shouted loudly. The echo was the only response I got, so I tried again only louder. "HELLOOOO!!" Still nothing.

"What the hell happened?" I asked myself a moment later. I forced myself to take several calming breaths and think about things for a moment.

When I went Super Saiyan one of Bulma's devices sent out a stream of energy which struck me, then I was here. 'Maybe when I transformed the energy triggered the

device, but where did it send me exactly, or did it simply destroy everything? No, Bulma wouldn't create something that could do that,' I thought. That left two possibilities. Either I had been thrown into an alternate dimension, or I had been sent through time.Whether the past or the future was hard to tell as there had been points in the past,

like with the shadow dragons and Super 17 that the planet had been in such a state, plus the time with Buu.

I hoped it was one of those times, then I would know what to expect. Besides, I was fairly confident I could defeat any of the Buu's, except maybe after he absorbed

Gohan. But if I was in the future, then I would have no idea what to expect or how to deal with it.

"Ok, calm down," I said to myself. The best thing for me to do right then was to look around and see what I could see, so I started walking through the ruins examining

everything. It didn't take long to figure out that whatever had happened here had happened a long time ago.

It as I was walking down a street that I heard a crumbling sound from behind. I whirled around to see some small pieces of concrete to hit the ground, when I looked up there

was nothing there. But I sensed a movement to my right. Again it was gone by the time I turned.

"Who's there!?" I demanded.

It was at about this point that I suddenly felt a massive energy in the area, how I missed it before I don'rt know, but I whirled towards it and saw it. It was roughly seven feet

tall and had a lean compact body, like a runner in the Olympics. It had a long whiplike tail at the end of which was a large scythe blade. Its skin was black and red, and it had horns. It had sharp looking claws at the end of its fingers.

"What the!?" I exclaimed, and a moment later I was ducking as it brought the scythe around in an effort to remove my head, then as I ducked it reversed itself with

incredible speed and slashed at my chest forcing me to leap back. It floated forwards almost casually its tail slashing at me in a wild frenzy that I was barely able to dodge before I darted down an alley hoping to get some breathing room. No such luck, for it crashed through the wall of the building on my right cutting me off and delt a vicious

punch to my chest sending fierce pain throughout my whole body as I flew out of the alley. Then it came from behind with a kick but I moved to the side placing one foot on the ground so I could pivot towards it, just in time for its tail to come slicing in forcing me to leap backwards again landing in a defensive crouch.

The thing lunged in jabbing with its claws but I sprang sideways, but it still put three tears in my shirt, with an angry shout I started to punch but it whirled around with a kick

to my stomach doubling me over before smashed an elbow into my face sending my crashing into one side of a building, and out the other right onto another sttreet. It followed smashing through about thirty feet in front of me with what may have been laughter or something else, I couldn't tell.

"Ok, time to try something else," I muttered. Then with a slight grunt my hair spiked up and turned gold, my eyes turned teal, and a golden aura erupted to life around me.

It occured to me I was going Super Saiyan a lot today. The creature cocked its head and bore its teeth in a savage grin. I shot forward with a quick punch that hit only air as the thing phazed behind me with a painful kick to my side that sent me crashing through three buildings which crumbled behind me.

Thinking quickly I phazed skyward only for the damn thing to beat me there with a downward punch that sent me crashing into the street hard enough to leave a crater.

"Shit," I cursed as I stood up, this was not going well. suddenly the thing was in front of me dealing a barrage of punches and kicks, then it started dancing all around me

hammering me with blows to fast for me to react until finally I noticed a pattern. I gathered all my energy and whirled with a spinning kick to the monsters chest knocking it back into a crumbling cafe before I leapt skyward and raised my hands over my head.

"MASENKO-HA!!" I cried as I fired the golden beam into the rubble where I had knocked my foe. A large explosion of golden ki shot outwards shattering buildings

shredding pavement, then a mushroom shaped cloud of smoke and dust rose into the air and I lowered onto the street a few hundred yards back.

"Got ya!" I declared.

A moment later I was forced to eat those words as my enemy phazed in front of me half way through a spinning backflip that ended as he kicked me in the face sending me

crashing through the pavement for nearly a hundred feet leaving a nice trench in my wake. I pulled myself up and was suprised to find my legs were shaking, I could barely stand! I also noticed that I was back in my normal state.

The creature launched itself at me with another punch that slammed brutaly into my stomache, the pain was unbearable, and blood flew from my mouth. I flew back and

slammed into a pile of rubble smashing concrete and steel. For a moment I just lay there and considered giving in. After all, the only time I had ever been this outclassed was when I first fought Vegeta. Suddenly the area was glowing sort of a crimsom color, and a ki blast struk the ground right next to me exploding hard enough to fling me

across the street and into a concrete wall hard enough to leave a dent before I fell to the sidewalk.

I turned and landed on my feet with a grunt and turned my eyes onto the monster which was charging me, but I managed to leap aside of its punch which tore into the

building behind me causing it to crumble, but its tail came around and the scythe caught me in the forearm leaving a nasty gash and causing me to let out a cry of pain before I forced myself into a battle stance facing the thing as it whirled back towards me.

This was hopeless and I knew it, so far as I could tell my earlier attack hadn't even caused a scratch, which was bad. Still I bent my knees and lifted my fists to either side

of my head and let out a roar as I forced myself back into Super Saiyan, I could feel my vest flapping about behind me from the force of my aura.

It moved to strike me when suddenly a blurred figure slammed into it with a brutal kick sending it flying off into the ruins of yet another building. Even as that happened

the last of my strength faded and I fell forwards, but somebody caught me and helped me back to my feet.

"Hang in there!" I heard a female voice say. I recognized that voice, but from where?

"Pan! Get him back to the hideout, I'll handle things here!!" The other person shouted. I did recognize that voice. I looked up to see Trunks standing there in what

appeared to be Super Saiyan 2. Plus he seemed older. That settled it, I was in the future.

"Ok!" Pan replied, then took off carrying me with her while Trunks dashed into battle.


	4. Chapter 4

**DRAGONBALL:NIGHTMARE SAGA**

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

I wasn't aware that I had fainted until I woke up in a raggedy bed in a cave like room. Some roots were sticking through the ceiling, which seemed to be made of tightly packed

dirt. There was the smell of moisture, and it was rather cold in this room. The next thing that caught my attention was that my wounds had been bandaged.

I moved to stand when suddenly a voice said "Its been quite some time, David," I looked up to see Trunks there, only he was different. He had a scar running down

his right cheek, and his left eye had an eye-patch over it. He had a hard, cold, look in his eyes, and the power I felt from him was nearly three times higher than in my time.

"Trunks, you look, different," I replied, unable to think of something else to say.

"Alots happened, though I am suprised. You seem no older or different than you did all those years ago," He told me.

"Time travel does that to you," I muttered.

His eye widened slightly as he asked "Time travel?" So I explained the events leading up to how I had gotten here. He nodded as he said "Yeah, I remember that. But

you didn't dissapear like you say, you beat the guy and then Vegeta interrogated him, turns out he was sent by his master to capture you though he would not say anything else. Never heard anything else on the subject,"

"Well, I was sent forward in time I can promise you that, but what all happened here, and what was that thing?" I asked.

"That was a creature Vegeta called Malakar, which is the saiyan word for demon. It arrived about six months after your fight in the lab, it started randomly destroying

everything, you went to fight it on the third night, before that we were all trying to gather in one place. It killed you, and over the next few months the others all fell until it was just Pan, and me. Since then we have been fighting it where we can, but we simply don't have the strength. Its been eleven years since it arrived," Trunks said.

For several moments I just sat there, trying to process this information.

Trunks offered a smile that seemed frail as he said "Look, I've given you a lot to think about and I have work to do. I'll talk to you later," That said he left the room.

After awhile Pan walked in looking tired, but she also looked happy. "Hey, Trunks told me about your talk. He thinks you may be from an alternate timeline," Pan said.

"Nice way to start a conversation," I said standing.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to talking with anyone but Trunks anymore," Her smile faded at that.

"I'd ask how you've been, but I think I know the anwser," I said.

"Yeah, not many people left, just a few hundred. And all of them live here in this mountain," She said.

"A mountain huh?" I asked.

"Yup, Uub made it as a shelter after Vegeta died, I think he knew the hard time were ahead. That was just before he fought it you know," Pan replied.

"Yeah, after him it was just us, and now your here, though I'm sure you don't want to be," Pan said.

I considered that. No, I did not want to be here, but at the same time I now felt like I needed to be here. "Doesn't matter, I'm here and thats that,"

She suddenly hugged me then as she broke into sobs, I comforted her and wondered what sort of nightmare I had fallen into.


End file.
